


打火盒

by Dun_catchME



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_catchME/pseuds/Dun_catchME
Kudos: 2





	打火盒

哈利有些迷惑，他拼命睁开眼皮，却看到一个赤裸的陌生男人伏在他的身上，他差点儿吓得尖叫出声。  
“你……你是谁？！”哈利颤抖着，不敢挣扎，怕会弄醒西里斯，“你怎么会出现在这里？”

“我是大脚板啊我的主人，”男人说，“我们不是最好的朋友吗？为什么你会害怕？”

哈利摇摇头说：“你不是我的大脚板！”

男人说：“我是，我之前是的，但在你迷恋上这个人以后，我就不是了。”

哈利还想辩驳什么，但下一秒他便失去了声音和气力，似是被男人的魔法制服住了。他眼睁睁地看着男人一步一步将他的衣衫褪下，被逼把光洁的躯体暴露在他的眼前。男人粗糙的大掌终于抚上他梦寐以求的身体，这细腻而洁白的肌肤让他激动不已。他忍不住舔舐哈利的身躯，从脆弱的颈部到平坦的胸膛，淡粉色的乳头吸引住他的目光。男人一口咬住哈利的乳尖，疼得哈利倒抽一口凉气但却没有发出任何声音。

男人重重地吸允了几下他的乳头，像是要从这干瘪的乳房中吸出点乳汁来。他的双手也没打算闲下来，他的手顺着哈利的胸口滑过小腹，来到毛发稀疏的禁地。他将哈利无力的双腿放到肩上，让他的小洞彻底显露在空气当中。他一手抓住哈利的肉茎用力搓揉，另外一只手的手指在他的洞口轻轻地搓揉，指腹偶尔会陷入凹处。

哈利从来没有经历过如此羞辱的场景，他从未试过在他人面前裸露胴体，更加没有试过被人这样玩弄自己的身体。更令他感到羞耻的是，他居然在那人的抚摸之下生了快感。

“这小家伙居然站起来了。”男人放开被吸得红肿的乳粒，笑道。那可怜的肉芽在男人的虐玩之下吐出了一点清露，沾湿了他的手掌。男人抚摸哈利小穴的手指也趁机入侵，开始在洞口浅浅地抽插。哈利羞恼不已，脸颊不知是因为愤怒还是情欲，红得快要滴出血。

男人似乎很满意哈利现在这副表情，说：“你应该看看你的样子，多欠艹，门外的母狗都不如你。”

哈利花尽力气从喉咙里挤出几声哀嚎，表达自己对男人的不满。男人毫不理会，反而将手指更深入哈利的穴里。

草草扩张了几下，男人便握着早已勃起的阴茎，慢慢插进哈利的肉穴。

“呜……唔……”哈利眼看着男人的巨物进入自己的身体，却无法阻止。痛觉从肉穴蔓延只全身，令他想要尖叫，泪水从眼角滑落。男人是见着了，却毫无怜悯之意，见他这副惨状，只想狠狠地操弄这个人。

“我要动了，我的主人。”说罢他便猛然将深埋在穴中的肉棒抽出，留下龟头卡在穴中，再狠狠肏入去。男人兴奋地摆动他的腰肢，大开大合地肏着身下的男孩，哈利就像是为供他操弄而生的样子，两人的身体出奇地契合。紧致的肉壁像是有吸盘一样，每当男人抽出阴茎时，它都会紧咬着它，似是不愿它离开。而哈利则惊奇地发现自己的身体竟然越是痛就越兴奋，在他无意识之间，逐渐爱上了这种畸形的快感。

正当他们沉浸在情欲中时，男人忽然注意到旁边正在昏睡的西里斯，心底生了一个主意。男人将哈利翻了身，改为从背后进入，未等哈利回过神来，他便让他伏在西里斯身上，又再开始操弄他的湿穴。

“不要！”哈利惊叫一声，赫然发现自己又可以说话了，连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，怕吵醒西里斯。

“为什么？”男人用力一顶，哈利阴茎上的浊液沾湿了西里斯的衣服，“不敢让这人看到你这副骚样？”

“快点……停…下来……啊……呜唔……”哈利紧咬着牙关，不敢叫唤出声，偏偏男人就是要逼他，逼他尖叫，逼他哭泣，逼他发狂。他不明白，不明白为什么在几天前他还是他最爱的，几天后他的爱却给了这个只见过两面的人类。

突然，哈利感受到有东西顶住自己的大腿，低头一看，他整个人都僵硬了——竟然是西里斯的阴茎。显然，西里斯在他们的摩擦之中勃起了。

男人把哈利整个人往后一扯，把他的脑袋摁在西里斯的裤裆处。

“脱下他的裤子，帮他含。”

哈利的头发被扯得生痛，只好顺从地用口解开西里斯的裤子，含住他的肉柱。男人满意地继续操弄哈利。整夜房间都充满呻吟声。

清晨，国王和王后正在吃早餐时，西里斯王子突然向他们跪下：“昨晚我又再梦见那位仙子，我清楚记得他身上的香气，他漂亮的脸庞，还有他的乱发，他必定是来自波特家的孩子。我知道从哪里找到他，只希望你们能接受他留在我的身边。”国王答应了。

一切如西里斯所愿，他找到了梦中的白雪公主，向他求婚。哈利很快便答应了，但却要求带上他的母亲和宠物犬。西里斯欣然答应，然后就高高兴兴地带着两人一狗回到皇宫。

婚礼举行当天，哈利说自己有些许不适，先回到房间等待西里斯。红光满面的西里斯王子一边应对着来宾的问候，一边期待接下来与妻子的亲密时光，却不知他的妻子正雌伏在他的狗仆之下，不断淫叫。

——————

是夜，詹姆斯轻手轻脚地走进浴室，面红耳赤地清洗他的内裤。洗到半途，他听到几声微弱的呜呜声，还有怪异的沙沙声，似是什么物件在摩擦。他悄悄往外一瞥，只见一只大如狗熊的黑狗在爸爸的卧室前挠门。

End  
大家圣诞快乐！


End file.
